teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Episodes
The Lost Episodes, or Ninja Tribunal Season, is the fifth season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003). Plot The forces of evil attempt to bring back the True Shredder. This season focused on a new threat presented by another version of the Shredder said to be the original legendary villain Oroku Saki from feudal Japan. The Turtles were then asked by the Ninja Tribunal (a group of warriors who seek to combat this ancient, "Demon" Shredder) to train alongside several human warriors to become strong enough to battle the Shredder. This involved the Turtles gaining new weapons, learning how to channel their chi into powerful projectiles, and finding their inner animal spirit. This season marked the end of the use of the original character designs and format. Characters Main Characters * Ninja Tribunal ** Kon-Shisho ** Juto-Shisho ** Chikara-Shisho ** Hisomi-Shisho * Ninja Tribunal Acolytes ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo ** Faraji Ngala ** Adam McKay ** Joi Reynard ** Tora Yoshida * Master Splinter * Ancient One Allies * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Justice Force ** Silver Sentry ** Ananda ** Chrysalis ** Metal Head ** Nanobot ** Nobody ** Raptarr ** Tsunami * Justice Force Trainees ** Bowmaster ** Moleculo ** Gauntlet Villains * Tengu Shredder ** Re-animated Foot Soldiers ** Kappa-Tengu ** Nezumi-Tengu ** Bone Demon * Foot Mystics ** Metal Mystic ** Water Mystic ** Fire Mystic ** Wind Mystic ** Earth Mystic * Earth Protection Force ** Agent Bishop ** Baxter Stockman * Foot Clan ** Karai ** Foot Elite ** Tall Karai aide ** Foot Ninja ** Foot Tech Ninja ** Dr. Chaplin * Hun ** Purple Dragons ** Ruffington ** Vang Development The "Ninja Tribunal" arc (13 episodes) was originally intended to be the fifth season of the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series, continuing the storyline from Season 4, but the schedule was changed to try to increase interest in the series. It was shelved because it was too dark, and Fast Forward became the fifth season to air on commercial TV. After the scheduling change was made, Mirage and its partners decided to finish production on the "Ninja Tribunal" episodes and release them directly to DVD. 4Kids Entertainment later signed a deal with Comcast and selected episodes of this season began airing on Comcast-On-Demand in August 9 2006. Mass confusion ensued regarding which season was officially season five and which was season six. However, after airing five episodes Comcast stopped airing the episodes. The "Ninja Tribunal" episodes were scheduled to be released on DVD sometime in early 2007, but 4Kids Entertainment later removed them from their release schedule. 4KidsTV started showing the episodes starting on February 16, 2008.Season 5 Ad on YouTube Although the title doesn't appear in the show itself, the season was promoted in commercials as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Lost Episodes.Get Ready...the TMNT Lost Episodes Have Been Found 4kids.tv. Retrieved on February 20, 2008. The DVD set was released on May 20, 2008. The "Nightmares Recycled" episode was never completed. The script was finished and some animation had begun when 4Kids pulled the plug because it was deemed too controversial and violent for a children's program (Hun and the Garbageman were conjoined twins that were surgically separated at birth by a back-alley surgeon with the Garbageman being discarded as 'garbage'). Since there was no chance of it airing, it was shelved in the early stages of production. References Crew Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was produced by Mirage Studios, 4 Kids Entertainment, 4Kids Productions, and Dong Woo Animation and distributed by 4 Kids Entertainment and was aired on Fox's Saturday morning kids' block in the US. The producers were Gary Richardson, Frederick U. Fierst, and Joellyn Marlow for the American team; Tae Ho Han was the producer for the Korean team. See also * List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) episodes * Lap of the Gods